Snobby Girls
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: A look at Mary's life at the Academy after It's Ok. One shot sequel to my story It's Ok.


**Snobby Girls**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Sequel to It's Ok.**

**One Shot**

Life at the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts was no picnic. Since arriving there Mary had been belittled by the other girls for having a scholarship, deemed 'teacher's pet because of the interest her teachers took in her due to who her mother was and, to top it off, the dance locker room had pictures of Joey plastered across every surface. It wasn't as though she didn't like Joey – of course she did, she was his girlfriend – but seeing his face all over the place merely reminded her of the fact that there were millions of girls in the world who wanted him and, in her opinion, were much more suited to him than she was.

Speaking of the locker room… it was the end of dance class and Mary was changing into a pair of black sweat pants and a black strappy top. Ignoring the water dripping from her hair piled up into a bun, as all the girls around her chattered away whilst staring infatuated into pictures of her boyfriend's face, all Mary could think of was that she was the one who would be on her way home to see him in a little less than 10 minutes.

As she made her way to the locker room door, Mary found her path blocked by the tall figure of Meghan – resident princess. She was Mary's main tormentor and also the biggest Joey Parker fan at the school. She was also a liar, having spread rumours that she had been acquainted with Joey Parker in the past. The most recent of which being that she was the girl singing on his new single. The student population knew this to be untrue, however, as it was common knowledge that Meghan could most definitely not carry a tune.

Weary and anxious to get home to her waiting foot massage, Mary tiredly said, "What do you want Meghan?"

Mary stood there patiently and tuned out while Meghan listen her flaws and belittled her. Having took it from Natalia and the twins and Dominique over the past years the comments all went over her head. She smiled and wished Meghan a good weekend she headed out in the hustle and bustle of students eager to start their weekend.

The weekend was filled with fun and relaxation as Joey took Mary around yet more of his favourite places in Manhattan. Beginning on Friday night with a massage and take-away at home. Followed by a late night movie and snuggles in bed. Saturday and Sunday evenings were much the same apart from the couple going out during the day to nearby parks and shops as they tired to keep as low key as possible.

However unknown to the couple as of Monday morning they were the next big thing-front page in Tween Weekly.

As Mary headed up the front steps of Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts Monday morning she had no idea she was centre of all the rumours floating around the school that day. No clue that a blonde bombshell was sheathing and planning to take her down.

For the rest of the morning Mary was oblivious to the flurry of whispers and looks around her getting on with her dancing and her lessons.

But as she exited the dance studio just after noon, she knew something wasn't right everyone was staring at Meghan and at her.

Whatever it was Mary thought she hadn't done it and if it involved Joey neither had Meghan.

"Is this you?" asked Meghan

Mary looked up to see Meghan holding the latest issue of Tween Weekly. She gulped as she took in the image of her and Joey in Wal-Mart splashed across the front cover.

"Yeah," replied Mary  
"What why?" asked," Meghan

"What why what?" asked Mary pretending to be completely obvious to what Meghan is asking.

"You know perfectly well what I am asking Santiago," snarled Meghan

"What am I doing on the front cover of Tween Weekly answer I'm shopping in Wal-mart with Joey Parker. Why because we needed food. Why would he want to be seen with a poor girl like me very simple I'm dating him," explained Mary as she crossed the locker room and gathered her stuff together

"But your you," stuttered Meghan

"Yeah I am me and if you don't mind I have a boyfriend and a foot massage to get home to," said Mary as she breezed out of the locker room.

Life at Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts was going to be very different. But Mary knows that all that is now doesn't matter because in a few years she will be away from the school and Meghan and as long as she is happy and dancing and with Joey, life will be good.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
